


Nephilim Deux

by Corixi



Series: Nephilim [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Drinking, F/M, Family Bonding, Gay dads, Growing Pains, Growing Up, I still swear the Winchesters are good dads!, Impala convoy, M/M, Nephilim, Swearing, impala love, more tags added as series progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corixi/pseuds/Corixi
Summary: If you read my work 'Nephilim', Nephilim Deux is a look at the kids as they grow up. Their challenges, their successes, the things that make them them.





	1. Bo pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So if you haven't read the 1st part of this series 'Nephilim' I suggest you go back and read it. This part will just go through the Nephilim's childhoods and just give a back story as to why they are how they are.  
So recap; the original Nephilim story took place in season 13, right before the Tombstone episode, and from there run off into an AU, and this follows the AU into the childrens childhood.  
So without further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> Corixi

Ten year old Bo Winchester was ecstatic.  
Her Daddy and Unca Dean were taking her out on her first- observational- hunt, a salt 'n burn. Her cousins were still to young and had to say home with Papa and Unca Cas.   
Jack held Bo's hand as they walked through the cemetery. Bo was curious about the headstones, especially the ones so worn down by time, they became illegible. Sam and Dean walked just ahead with the map of the site and a jug of gasoline.   
"I should've brought flowers." Bo tugged on Jack's hand.  
Jack smiled at the girl. "You'd need a lot of flowers for every grave here. I'm not sure the four of us could carry enough. But that's a very kind thought Little Angel."  
"Hey, over here." Dean called back as they found the right grave. Sam began digging the grave, and explaining to his daughter the process and reasoning behind salting then burning the bones.   
But in true Winchester luck, something of course went wrong.  
Next they knew, Jack, Sam and Dean were flung away from the grave site. The boys looked up to see Bo surrounded by several malicious spirits.   
"Stay away from my girl!" Sam growled before another specter tossed him around.   
"Daddy! Daddy help me!" Bo's young voice careened in fear and shock.  
Iron rod in hand, Dean fought his way through the spooks to get to his niece. He could see her small golden wings batting around her small form, trying to keep her safe. "Bo! Hold on Baby Girl! We're coming!"  
"UNCA! DADDY! JACK!" She screamed.  
The three fought to get closer, when suddenly her screaming stopped. All the ghosts that where around them suddenly screamed in pain and vanished. As the apparitions cleared up they rushed to Bo's side, only to find her different.  
Instead of Gabriels whiskey-eyed angelette the girl before them had demon black eyes, and black wings cracked with gold. The adolescent was confident, smiling a faux smile that didn't reach her eyes.   
"Bo? Honey, are you okay?" Sam asked cautiously, as he knelt beside his daughter.  
Bo tilted her head, "Whats wrong Daddy?" her voice was flat.   
Dean hid his concern behind his usual bravado. "Nothing's wrong Bo Peep, just wanting to make sure you didn't get hurt."  
"We were worried that a mean-ol-ghostie scared you." Jack picked up the girl.  
The girl considered the older Nephilims statement. "I was scared, but then it felt like a door opened inside me and I wasn't scared anymore. I feel stronger, stronger than a ghost at least."  
Sam stood up and held out his arms for his daughter. Bo immediately began squirming until Jack released her into her dads arms. "I'm sorry you were scared before love. But this new strength of yours changed how you look, and I'm not sure how to tell your papa."  
Bo thought about it and nodded. "Papa would be sad if I changed without his help." she closed her eyes, and curled up more comfortably in her Daddy's arms. The black of her wings seemed to shed off like sand, Bo blinked open her eyes.  
"There are those honey eyes your Papa loves." Sam smiled. He kissed her forehead and set her down.  
Dead took one hand, while his brother took her other. "Okay Bo-Peep, lets get you home."  
Jack shared a look with the brothers over Bo's head, something strange happened to her, and the angels would need to know, but how to explain what happend, that would be the hard part.


	2. JJ pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's intro to the Mark of Cain

JJ woke up in a cold sweat. The ten year old looked around desperately for his sister. Mae slept soundly in her bed, only a few feet away.  
Silent tears ran down the boys face as images from his nightmare replayed in his head. Slowly and quietly, JJ slipped out of his bed. He padded down to the bunker beneath the house. He knew he would find Pops and maybe Uncle Gabe in the main library.  
"Pops?" he called out as he approached the long table stacked with books.   
Castiel looked up from the tome he was reading. "JJ, is everything alright?" The Seraph stood and approached his young son. "It's to early for you to be awake."  
"I had an awful dream Pops. I can't go back to sleep."   
Cas pulled JJ into a hug. "Dreams are just dreams. Nothing to be scared of after waking up."  
JJ shook his head. "Pops... what do you know of the Mark of Cain?"  
Surprised by the question, it took Castiel a moment to answer. "The First Curse? It was given to Lucifer after locking away the Darkness. It was given to Cain after Lucifer's fall. Sam attempted to possess the mark but the transfer was incomplete. Your Dad bore it for a while. We nearly lost him to his anger a few times, but his will and love for his family prevailed. Was that what your dream was about? The Mark?"  
The boy nodded. "In my nightmare, I wore the Mark. I was angry all the time, but so incredibly strong. I... I wanted to kill everything and everyone near me." Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. "I hurt Mae Pops. I hurt her bad. It scared me. I didn't want to hurt my sister, but I couldn't stop it. Then I woke up and saw this." JJ shifted his arm and the sleeve of his tshirt to expose the inside of his bicep. Cas could see a bruise forming, the blemish was raised in the exact shape of Cain's Mark.   
Castiel frowned as he studied the raised skin. "And how do you feel now son?"  
"Scared, confused, I'm worried that if I get angry I could hurt my sister or someone else. I don't want to hurt anyone Pops! I can't risk it!" JJ was frantic.  
Cas hugged his son tighter. "You wont hurt anyone. If your truly worried, we can focus your studies on research and your grace rather than fighting and hunting. We can try to keep you out of those situations."  
"Really Pops? You mean it? Dad'll probably hate the idea. I don't want to let him down."  
"Your dad will figure himself out. My concern is that you feel safe and confident. You'll be ok JJ. Now do you want to try and go back to sleep or do you want to join me here with some research?"  
JJ wiped the tears from his face. "I'll join you Pops."  
Castiel nodded and led the boy to the long table, handing him a volume. The two shared a deep sigh at the piles of books and began their work.


	3. Mae pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae deals with her insecurities

Eleven year old Mae was frustrated. Between Bo's incredible abilities and JJ's potential, Mae often felt like she was the underwhelming Nephilim. Her grace was kitten weak, barely strong enough to pick up Angel Radio.   
She watched angrily as Uncle Gabe practiced fighting with an angel blade with his daughter, and as Pops was busy training JJ to focus his grace for healing. She was told to practice her skills on her own until they could help her.   
Needing someone to vent to, Mae turned to the only other family member at the house at the time.  
Mary Winchester was outside, taking advantage of the beautiful weather and the outdoor gun range behind the house. She heard the kitchen door shut, as her granddaughter came outside.  
"Hows your training going Sweet Pea?" Mary asked as she discharged the clip from her gun, setting the tools on the table behind her with other various firearms.   
"Hey Grams.. its not going. Pops and Uncle Gabe are to busy to help me... and it's not like they can help me anyway, with my lack of grace. Whats the point of training if I'm not special like JJ and Bo?"  
The Winchester Matriarch raised an eyebrow. "Did someone tell you your not special?"  
"No... no one had to.." The girl kicked the grass. "I just know it. Bo's so strong, everyone fawns on Bo. And JJ, even if he doesn't want to fight with the First Curse, he's still got lots of grace and smarts. That means a lot in this family. I'm not much compared to the two of them."  
"Mae, what do you want to be when you grow up?"   
Mae looked up at Gran Mary, surprised by the question. "What?"  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"Well I guess I've always thought I'd be a hunter like Dad. But now I'm not sure..."  
Mary knelt down to eye level with the girl. "Well you have choices. If you really think your not special, you could decide to join normal society, eventually go to college, get a job. Pretend that monsters only exist in movies and books. Or you could stay here, and join your brother in more of a research position. Be a Lady of Letters, holding down the fort." She held up her hand to stop the girl from interrupting. "Or you can follow your Dad and uncle Sam and be the best damn huntress this families ever seen. Your Dad didn't have your advantages when he started hunting. He didn't have any grace, or your instincts, or from what he tells me, your sharp shooting. Every person in this family is special Mae, for one reason or another. " Mary prepped a revolver and handed it to the girl. "So before you decided anything, why don't you prove to me your as special as your Dad says."  
Mae hesitated for a moment. "Dad said my shooting was special?" she took a few deep breaths before taking the gun. She tested the weight, flicked off the safety, raised, aimed and fired off a few rounds in succession.   
Mary watched the dummy form, hundreds of feet away. She didn't flinch when Mae fired her rounds, just watched as the bullets tore clean precise shots through the forms head. She turned to face her namesake. "I'd say that shooting is pretty special, especially for your age. Just think how much better you'll be with more practice and training. Still think your not special? Everyone in this family has their own skills and abilities, that doesn't mean anyone is more special than another. It just means we work hard to lift each other up and find the person best suited to do the job."  
Mae set down the gun. "So even if my grace is the weakest, I'm still a hunter?"  
"Honey, this family has the only hunters with grace. So yes, even if you had no grace, you would still be a hunter. More importantly, your a Winchester."  
Smiling, she hugged her grandmother. "Thanks Gran Mary! I'm going to be the best hunter anyone's ever seen!"   
Mary knew that the girl would live up to the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about guns/gun ranges, so this chapter took a ton of extra research, and even then I'm not sure how much actually makes sense, and how much I made up, so please be gentle on any comments telling me whats wrong with this chapter.  
That being said, please do comment if there is something seriously wrong with anything in this chapter pertaining to the firearms. I love learning. Thanks!


End file.
